When TJ Met Spinelli
by liler91
Summary: To the average eye, they hid it well. Guess my eyes are above average.
1. Chapter 1

I don't think anyone else noticed. To the average eye, they hid it well. They were the closest two in our group, everyone knows that. I mean, they'd lived three houses away from each other their whole lives. Of course they were closer than the rest of us. But I knew there was more to it than just friendship.

Obviously, there was the kiss. They pulled that one off well. Fooling everyone into thinking they hated it. Please, I know when the both of them are lying, and trust me, they were far from being truthful. Even Galileo could see that. Then there was that whole Parent's Night ordeal, when Mrs. Spinelli outed her daughter's crush on "BJ". She covered that one up well too, as everyone saw how psychotic her parents were, they figured she was just crazy and had no idea what she was talking about. TJ's reaction was priceless. Inside, he was dancing. His eye lit up when he heard Spinelli's mom spill the beans.

But besides these obvious things, there are the subtle things. TJ had to come up with a plan to save Spinelli from Finster's, and then it was his idea to never mention it again; for her. He cheered the loudest when she won that beauty pageant, and I'd never seen such a gleam in his eyes quite like when he watched Spinelli dance so elegantly with Mikey on stage. Then there were actions. Always next to each other in our huddles, always high-fiving each other, but no one else. Spinelli was the first to help TJ after he couldn't tie his shoes from being with the kindergarteners for so long. Then there was that time Randall told his father Spinelli was his girlfriend. TJ was so heated. After everything was resolved, he took Randall behind the dodge ball wall.

"Randall!" TJ pinned him up against the wall.

"What'd I do now, Detweiler?"

"Don't you ever, _ever_," he pushed harder, "tell your parents or anyone else that Spinelli's your girlfriend. She'd never be interested in you."

"Relax, Detweiler, my dad knows I lied."

"I don't care. I don't even wanna hear Spinelli's name come out of your mouth. Got that?"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell Miss Finster you're the one who put hot sauce in her soda."

"But that was an accident! I didn't mean it to be for her!" They glared at each other for a while until Randall finally agreed. "Fine."

Vince told me about that one. He said he saw the whole thing. He was really confused because he was upset too, but he didn't think it was necessary to threaten Randall, and about only Spinelli. I told him to shrug it off, but I could see that he became more aware of the growing relationship between the two.

Then there's how TJ is always the first to hold Spinelli back when she tries to fight. And Spinelli has done the same for TJ when he gets the urge to lash out (rarely, but it does happen). And let's not forget when Prickly was leaving us for the middle school job. Everyone else was too preoccupied while we were on the steps of the school, awaiting the new principal to arrive. But I was right behind them; I saw.

"This is it, our last few moments of freedom," Gus said.

"Oh, woe is me!" Mikey shouted.

Spinelli didn't say anything. TJ, also silent, took her hand in his without even glancing at her, lacing their fingers. She took a small step closer to him, neither of them taking their eyes off of the road. He gave her hand a squeeze to let her know that everything would work out, even if he didn't believe it himself. She sighed in response. Vince, standing next to me, had to do a double take. "Gretch," he nudged me, nodding toward their hands.

"They're just scared," I defended them, not wanting Vince to embarrass them.

"Well so are we but I'm not grabbing your hand," he whispered. I just shrugged. Recess was where everything happened between TJ and Spinelli, and it was about to be ruined. If you thought about it, it was actually understandable.

Then there's the times when Spinelli is later than usual. TJ won't relax until Spinelli arrives, even if he's late himself.

"Come on, Teej, I'm sure she'll be here. We gotta get to class before Miss Grotke gives us tardies," Vince would say.

"I hope she's Ok," TJ would reply, still looking around for her.

"She probably stayed up too late watching wrestling and woke up late," Gus would suggest. Finally, we would see Spinelli sprinting down the sidewalk, out of breath, and you could see a wave of relief pass over TJ.

"She's here, can we go inside now?" Vince would ask, and we'd all follow him into the school.

"You know you guys don't have to wait for me, I can find my way to the classroom," Spinelli joked, jabbing TJ in the side.

"TJ won't let us go in without you," Vince would mutter. TJ would blush and Spinelli would chuckle.

"Thanks, Teej," she would smile genuinely, and the two would lock eyes. And that's how it went, every time.

"Gretch, could I talk to you?" Vince came up to me one day when I had stayed after school to finish some work.

"Of course, Vince, what's up?"

"You know how you're a genius and everything?"

"I would hardly call myself a genius, but thank you."

"You know what I mean, Gretch," Vince sighed. "What do you know about love?"

"Not much. I mean I've researched it and everything, but I've never experienced it. And it's quite hard to learn about something so simple yet so complex without experiencing it yourself."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"What's wrong? Do you find yourself experiencing feelings similar to that of love?"

"What? Uh, no…It's not me. I don't think."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"Do you think TJ and Spinelli are in love?" he blurted out.

"Vince, I would hardly call any kind of fourth grade relationship love."

Vince rolled his eyes. "Come on, Gretch. We already know Spinelli's a boy liker. I think she has a crush on TJ, and I think he feels the same."

I sighed. "Honestly, I do think they feel something toward each other more than what normal friends feel, such as the way you would toward Spinelli, or how I feel toward Mikey or Gus, you know? But then again, they've always been the closest…"

"But they never used to hold hands," he muttered, bitterly.

"Vince…Do you…"

"Do I what?"

"Do you like Spinelli?"

"What? No! I'm only in fourth grade, Gretch!"

"Vince…" I urged. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know. She's just so cool, ya know for a girl. I don't know. But I mean, TJ said it himself, she's first string on _his_ team."

"I suppose he did say that…"

"Being a fourth grader isn't all it's cracked up to be," he sighed. "All because of that stinkin' feeling."

"Yes," I sighed too. "That stinkin' feeling indeed."

"Have you ever felt it?" Vince suddenly asked.

"I believe I did once."

"What did you do about it?"

"Nothing. I knew the other person did not feel the same."

"That womps, Gretch. Do you think there's a chance Spin could like me? I mean, we're gonna be in fifth grade soon. Things can change, right?"

"I don't know, Vince. I guess it's possible."

Vince sighed. "Well, I don't know. I'll keep you posted. Thanks for talking to me."

"Anytime, Vince," I replied as he walked out of the room.

"Oh and Gretch?" he popped his head back in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"That guy you had feelings for? He's an idiot if he doesn't feel the same. See ya." Yes, Vince, an idiot indeed.

"And then my mom said she'd stick me at Finster's again if I couldn't find a friend's house to stay over," Spinelli looked up hopefully. "Gretch?"

"I'm sorry, Spinelli, I got in trouble for exploding one of my experiments and I'm not allowed to have friends over for a week."

"Any other takers?"

"You can stay at my house, Spin," TJ offered. Vince immediately locked eyes with me.

"Really?" she jumped up.

"Yeah, my mom loves you."

"Thanks, Teej, you're the best!" Spinelli hugged TJ, who almost lifted her off her feet. He'd always be there for her. This was only the beginning.

Let's skip ahead to high school. Summer right after senior year. Spinelli and TJ still hadn't admitted their feelings toward one another and had actually gone out with other people from time to time. Vince was on and off with Ashley Q., though he still kind of liked Spinelli, he just knew he couldn't do anything about it. I still hadn't had a boyfriend, obviously. Anyway, one weekend I was hanging out with everyone at Kelso's, minus Spinelli, who was on a date, when TJ got a call.

"Teej," Spinelli sobbed into the phone, and TJ immediately stood up and walked to where we couldn't hear him. Galileo could though, that's how I know the conversation.

"What's wrong, Spin?" he asked, more concerned than ever.

"Can you come pick me up?" she choked back another sob.

"Of course, where are you?"

"Ashley A's party."

"I'll be right there."

"Thanks, Teej," she cried and hung up. TJ came back to the table and grabbed his keys.

"Was that Spinelli?"

"Uh yeah, she uh thinks she left the stove on at home and wants me to go turn it off. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that, he was out the door.

"Was she crying?" Gus asked the rest of us.

"Maybe she just has a cold," Mikey suggested.

"Yeah," Vince scoffed. "A cold."

TJ sped to Ashley A's mansion and got out of the car. Calling Spinelli's cell phone, he walked into the party.

"I'm here, Babe, where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom on the first floor. You go left and go all the way down the hall." He followed her instructions and knocked on the door. Spinelli came out and TJ immediately hugged her.

"Let's go," TJ intertwined their fingers and led her to the car. She didn't say anything, and TJ knew she couldn't sneak past her parents this drunk, so he drove to the park and they sat in the car.

"Thanks," Spinelli sniffed, leaning her head against the window.

"What happened?" TJ asked.

"I'm an idiot."

"No you're not, Spin."

"No, I am. I really thought he liked me."

"What did Gordie do to you?" TJ turned fully so he was facing his best friend. She turned to him.

"He said he liked me, bla bla bla, brought me to the party, and this is like the fifth time we've been out, and we were kissing, and I went to get another beer, and the next thing I know I see him making out with Upside-down Girl before they stumbled into a bedroom."

"I've always hated that kid."

"You only hated him 'cause he didn't like you."

"Which is the first sign that you know someone's not right in the head," TJ joked, making Spinelli laugh. "What was that? Was that a laugh?" TJ asked.

"Maybe," Spinelli smiled, before frowning again. "Then Lawson, who was drunk out of his mind, starting hitting on me," Spinelli explained, as TJ's fists balled. "And-and I was so mad at Gordie that I…" she trailed off.

"What did you do with Lawson?"

"We didn't have sex. He wanted to. We did everything but that…Then he got mad when I wouldn't have sex with him and he said I was 'Spin-ugly' anyway and I always would be. That's when I called you."

"I can't believe this." TJ turned his head to look out the window.

"I'm sorry."

"Out of all people, you got with Gordie, who I've never gotten along with, and fucking _Lawson,_ my worst enemy?"

"Teej, I'm sorry," Spinelli's tears started again and she put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. "Teej, come on. How many times have you hooked up with Ashley A? You know I hate her."

"Twice, I hooked up with her twice. All we did was make out, sober might I add, and we decided it wouldn't work out." He had never been so angry. There was a long silence after that.

"Do you hate me?" Spinelli asked.

"No, Spin."

"Yes you do. I'm sorry I made you pick me up. Spin-ugly will never do it again," she said as she opened the door to get out.

"Spin, stop-" TJ said, but it was unnecessary because as soon as she got out of the car she threw up all over the parking lot. TJ winced and got out of the car to help her on the other side. "You Ok?" he patted her back once she was finished. She nodded. "Can you hold it 'til we make it back to my house?" She nodded again and they got back in the car.

"I'm sorry," Spinelli whispered when they were almost to TJ's.

"No, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You called me to help you and I've just been an asshole."

"I deserve a lot worse."

"No you don't. Come on, we're here." He led her into his house and to the upstairs bathroom just in time for her to puke again.

"You can go to bed, you don't have to watch me puke."

"I'm not going to bed until you go to bed."

"Teej, seriously, I know you're tired."

"Spin, just let me take care of you, Ok? This is never gonna happen again. Let me do it just this once," he pleaded, offering her a glass of water.

"Thanks. You really are the best." Spinelli sat with her head near the toilet for a little while longer before she figured she was done.

"You done?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Come on," he led the stumbling girl to his bedroom. He went to his closet to grab sweatpants and a t-shirt, and she immediately fell on the bed. "Spin, you Ok?" he asked when he turned around.

"So tired," she mumbled into his sheets.

"Here, sit up," he helped her. "You gotta change out of those jeans and your shirt has beer all over it."

"You don't like my clothes, Teej?" Spinelli drunkenly joked, barely awake.

TJ laughed. "They're sexy, but you can't sleep in them."

"Mmkay," Spinelli let TJ stand her up.

"Should…should I do it?" he asked facing her.

"Just like a bikini, Teej," she said sleepily. TJ pulled Spinelli's shirt over her head, revealing a blue bra with a tiny bow by the cleavage. Trying not to stare, he put one of his shirts over her head and she laid back on his bed. "Spin, we still gotta change your jeans." Spinelli unbuttoned them in response, leaving TJ to pull them off. He helped her into his sweatpants and put her under the covers.

"The garbage is right next to you if you need to throw up, Ok?" TJ informed her, getting into the other side of the bed.

"Love ya, Teej."

"Love you too, Spin."

"Fuck," Spinelli said when the sun streamed through the windows, making her headache worse. TJ was still passed out, his hair a mess and him only in his boxers. She took a moment to collect her thoughts and remembered the events of the night before. TJ was such a good friend. There was no way she could ever make it up to him.

She looked over at her friend. He still had his freckles and boyish charm. He was still good old TJ. And she loved that. No matter how much she changed, she knew he would always be the same. She turned on her side and cuddled up to her best friend, putting her arm around his stomach and resting her head on his chest.

"Spin?" TJ woke up. "How are you feelin'?"

"You're the best, Teej," she responded, ignoring his question.

"I know," he grinned and put his arm around her.

"I'm really sorry, Teej."

"Spin, don't be sorry. You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know." Spin sighed and looked into TJ's eyes, searching.

"You Ok?" He stroked her hair.

"I just…"

"Teej, I been callin' you all night, what-" Vince threw open the door to TJ's room and stopped at what he saw. "The fuck."

"Oh, hey, Vince, heh heh," TJ laughed nervously. Spinelli got off TJ and rolled back to her side of the bed.

"Did you guys have-"

"No!" they yelled together.

"It kind of looks like you guys had-"

"No, we didn't, I promise!" TJ said.

"You guys totally did!"

"Vince, look at my face. Do I look like I just had sex?" TJ asked seriously.

"No, I guess not. But you might wanna put some clothes on, the guys are downstairs."

"Is he up yet?" Gus called up from the bottom of the stairs.

"And it sounds like they're on their way up," Vince crossed his arms.

"Well, tell them I'll be down once I get changed."

Vince looked at his two best friends in bed with each other. "I thought you said she forgot to turn off the stove?"

"Vince, could you please just go keep them occupied so they don't see us and think something happened when really nothing did?" Spinelli begged.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Vince stood his ground. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

"Vince just do it Ok she doesn't need to tell you anything," TJ demanded.

"What's taking so long?" Gus was in the hallway.

"Yes, now go!" Spinelli whispered harshly and Vince went out of the room and shut the door behind him just in time.

"He'll be down soon he's just gonna get changed," they heard Vince tell Gus and lead him downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**to all my lovelyy reviewers-thank you so much, your reviews made me smile =] i've literally had this story saved on my computer forevverr so updates should be fairly quick. thanks again!**

TJ sighed in relief. "He's been such a dick lately," TJ said, getting out of bed and pulling on his jeans.

"I don't wanna tell him what happened," Spinelli whispered.

"You don't have to. That was a real dick move. Don't let him make you tell him anything," he told her as he slid a t-shirt over his head. "That really pisses me off."

"What should I tell him happened then?"

"You tell him it's none of his business and if he says anything else just punch him in the face."

Spinelli smiled. "I haven't done that to anyone in a while."

"Well I miss it. Maybe you should start beating people up again to keep away all the scumbags that try to get with you."

"But then I won't get anyone. No guy wants to be with a girl that's tougher than them."

"The good guys will. That way you'll keep away all the Lawson assholes," his fist balled again. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm good."

"Are you gonna stay up here and sleep a little bit?"

"You know me so well," she smiled, sinking back under the covers.

"I'll be back when the guys leave," TJ waved, shutting the door.

"So what are you guys doing here?" TJ asked as his friends helped themselves to his food pantry.

"We've been calling you all night and you didn't answer your phone," Gretchen said, taking a bite of a granola bar.

"We were worried," Mikey added, eating out of a cereal box.

"Oh, I must have left my phone in the car."

"So where's Spinelli?" Gretchen asked.

"Probably grounded," TJ muttered after reading a note from his mom on the fridge. _TJ-Heard you and Spinelli come in. Called her mom and told her she was safe. You have some explaining to do when I get home. 3 Mom_ He instantly crumpled it up.

"Pardon?" Gretchen questioned, unable to hear TJ.

"Uh, she's grounded. Her parents caught her coming in drunk," TJ sat down and the rest nodded, busy eating. He glanced at Vince, who was texting on his phone. He then looked to Gretchen, who appeared to have just gotten a text and was reading it. Her eyes widened and realization dawned on TJ. Vince had texted Gretchen and told her what he had seen.

"Really, Vince?" TJ asked, disgusted with his friend.

"Really, really." Vince smiled fakely.

"Really what?" Gus asked, glancing around the table.

"Nothing," TJ muttered, pushing back his chair and getting some water.

"Oh, woe is me!" Mikey announced. He still said poet-esque things from time to time. Same old Mikey.

"What's wrong?"

"I gotta go, I forgot I have to take my dog to the vet!"

"I'll drive you, I gotta head out that way too," Gus said. "Thanks for the food, TJ, see you guys later!" With that, they were out the door.

The two boys that were left glared at each other from across the table. Gretchen sat there awkwardly.

"So, should we get Spinelli down here?" Vince asked.

"Why are you such an asshole all of a sudden!" TJ shouted.

"Because you're a liar! You know how I feel about lying! But you continue to lie and keep secrets from the rest of us!"

"I only lied because it's none of your or anyone else's business!"

"I don't keep secrets from you guys! How long has this been going on?"

"Vince! Nothing happened!"

"Maybe you didn't have sex but something definitely happened!"

"I swear to you nothing happened! But even if it did, which it didn't, that wouldn't be your business either!"

"Yes it would! We've been best friends since kindergarten man, why are you acting like you're so much better than us?"

"I'm not! You are! I know this is hard to believe, Vince, but sometimes you don't have to know everything."

"Guys, come on," Gretchen tried to get them to stop.

"I know, because apparently I know nothing! Why the hell would you and Spinelli be in bed together, huh? Please, give me a good explanation."

"She was drunk and couldn't go home, happy?"

"Why was she crying?"

"She wasn't."

"Really? Because we all distinctly heard Spinelli call you last night, crying. Tell us what happened. We want to help her. She's our friend too TJ, she's not all yours. No matter how much you want her to be."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" TJ asked, aggravated.

"It means that you've wanted her since the fourth grade, man, and you still refuse to tell me!"

"Oh really? I don't tell you anything huh? When's the last time you told me what was going on with you and Ashley Q? I know you don't really like her. But you go out with her all the time anyway and pretend like you like her. And you call me the liar."

"Guys, please!" Gretchen yelled.

"How would you know what I feel for Ashley Q. You barely know me anymore."

"Yeah, 'cause you changed, Vince."

"Really? 'Cause I think you're the one that changed."

"Then you can get out of my house."

"Gladly. Come on, Gretch." Vince grabbed her arm.

"And P.S.," TJ added as his friends were at the door. "I spend as much time with Spinelli as you do with Gretchen, so don't act like you guys don't have your little secrets too. Nothing against you, Gretchen," TJ said before shutting the door.

TJ slammed the door to his room, forgetting that Spinelli was asleep. She stirred, and he apologized, flopping on his side of the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got in a fight with Vince." TJ ran his fingers through his hair.

"About what?"

"Nothing," TJ muttered into his sheets.

"Come on, Teej." Spinelli rubbed his shoulder, but TJ wouldn't budge. This made her poke him in the stomach, causing TJ to spasm.

"Don't even start," he threatened with a smile.

"Or what," Spinelli pressed, poking him again, and again. Soon, it turned into an all out tickle fight. TJ had gotten the upper hand, straddling his friend and tickling her stomach.

"Ok, ok, I give!" she giggled.

"What's that? The great Spinelli gives up?"

"Yes, please, this is torture!" she said between laughs.

"Fine, but only 'cause you're cute." TJ replied, getting off and laying next to her.

"So you gonna tell me what the fight was about?" she questioned. TJ ran a hand through his hair again.

"Vince isn't the same as he used to be. He thinks I'm keeping secrets from him and says I don't even know him, when it's his fault that I don't know him because he doesn't tell me anything! He thinks _I'm_ the one who changed! He's being so dumb!"

"I'm sorry that me being an idiot is what sparked all of this."

"You need to stop apologizing," TJ smiled at her. All of a sudden the door the TJ's bedroom swung open. Mr. and Mrs. Detweiler appeared. The two kids sat up and stared at them in fear.

"Hello, Spinelli," Mrs. Detweiler greeted sweetly.

"H-hey, Mrs. D," she waved nervously.

"I think you should go home, Spinelli. Your parents are probably expecting you." Mr. Detweiler told her. Spinelli got out of the bed and gathered her belongings.

"Just so you know the truth, I got drunk at a party and made TJ come and pick me up." Spinelli confessed.

"She's lying! She's never touched a drink in her life!" TJ blurted out.

Spinelli rolled her eyes. "I was very drunk and TJ took care of me. Don't punish him." With that, she left the bedroom.

"You know I didn't mind when you guys had sleepovers when you were younger, and I wouldn't mind too much even now if you slept on the floor while she was in the bed, but both of you in the bed is pushing it."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"But we are proud of you for getting Spinelli home safely and taking care of her. So we're not gonna punish you."

"Thank you."

"So are you guys…ya know?"

"Mom! No. We're just friends."

"Ok, ok, no need to get so defensive I'm just wondering." With a slight chuckle, she went downstairs.

"So uh, now that your mom's gone…Are you guys together?" Mr. Detweiler raised his eyebrows.

"No! Leave!"

"Spinelli, I need to talk to you," Vince said through the phone.

"I'm grounded, make it quick, I'm not even supposed to be on the phone."

"No, it needs to be in person. Can you sneak out?"

Spinelli sighed. She knew Vince wanted to know what was going on, but she didn't want to tell him about her night. He'd judge her. "Vince, I know you know I was crying last night, but I really don't wanna talk about it. If you're my friend then you'll respect that."

"I'm coming over, leave your window open." Vince said and hung up. He was there within the half hour and Spinelli had no choice but to let him in through the window.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Spinelli said firmly, crossing her arms and sitting on her bed.

"Why is he the only one you trust?"

"Come on, don't be like this."

"No, tell me why. I mean I trust you. I thought we were best friends."

"You know we are."

"Then why can't you just trust me. You know, out of everyone in our group, ever since we were young I always felt closest to you and TJ. We were all alike. The athletic ones, the ones who stand up for themselves. We were never the smartest in school but we all had the street smarts. But now it's like it's only you two. I thought we were closer than that, Spinelli," he explained, genuinely hurt and sitting on her bed too.

"Vince, stop. I'm closer to you guys than the rest of the group too, Ok?"

"Then you should be able to trust me."

"It's nothing, Ok? Gordie left me at the party for another girl and I was really drunk so I overreacted, Ok? Happy?"

"Gordie left you for another girl?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Upside-down girl."

"He's an asshole."

"I know," Spinelli agreed.

"Hey, Spin?" Vince spoke up after a moment of silence. Spinelli turned to face him and he brought her lips to his. Spinelli was in shock. She did not see that coming. "Sorry, I've just wanted to do that for a while. I'll leave so I don't get you in more trouble. Bye, Spin."

At this point, Spinelli didn't care that she was grounded. She was already in enough trouble and figured it couldn't get worse, so she snuck out. She opened TJ's front door without knocking and found TJ on the couch eating a sandwich.

"Teej!" she said frantically.

"What's wrong?" he instantly was more alert.

"I don't know what to do. Vince just kissed me."

"WHAT."

"He came over to find out what happened last night, and then he kissed me, out of nowhere! And the weird thing is, I've always thought he and Gretch had a thing for each other."

"He kissed you."

"Yes."

"Vince LaSalle. Kissed you."

"Did I stutter? Yes!" Spinelli said. TJ said nothing, just stood up, fists clenched, and walked toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"To kill Vince," he told her casually.

"Teej! Come on," Spinelli grabbed her best friends arm and brought him back to the couch, sitting next to him and facing him. "Don't kill Vince."

"Why? First of all, what happened last night was none of his business and he should have respected that in the first place. Second, what an asshole! He shouldn't jump on you when you're confiding in him about Gordie and Lawson and you're vulnerable! I'm gonna kill him!" he balled his fists again.

"Teej, relax," Spinelli put her hands over his fists. "I only told him about the Gordie thing. I didn't mention Lawson…"

"You didn't tell him about Lawson?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

Spinelli shrugged. "You're the only one that I wanted to know about anything," she told him.

"Me? Thanks. But why me? You're not even gonna tell Gretchen?"

Spinelli shrugged. "You know I don't like to let people see me hurting."

"But you let me see."

"'Cause I know you won't treat me any different. You've treated me better than anyone has my whole life, and I know that nothing will change that. Right?"

TJ grinned widely and put his arm around his friend. She leaned into him and they sat back and watched TV. Then she grabbed the sandwich he was previously eating.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Think I care?" Spinelli asked, biting the sandwich. TJ smiled. She still had the same feisty attitude she'd had since elementary school.

The two had fallen asleep and awoke a little later to TJ's phone ringing. "Ashley A?" TJ asked out loud before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, TJ, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing yet, what about you?"

"Ashley B's having a party so I was calling to invite you. You in?"

"Yes, I need to drink. What time?"

"Starts at 8:30," Ashley told him happily.

"Sounds good. Bye, Ash." With that he hung up.

"Ash? Since when do you call her Ash?"

TJ shrugged. "You're coming with me to the party right?"

"No, I can't even think about alcohol right now."

"Well you don't have to drink, you can just hang out with me."

"Nah, I don't wanna see Lawson or Gordie or any potential awkwardness that could be there. Not to mention I'm grounded. You have fun though."

"Can we hang out after?"

"Yeah, just call me and I'll sneak you in through the window."

As soon as TJ got to Ashley B's he was pounding down beers. He hadn't drank in a while and was very stressed about the whole Vince and Spinelli situation. Pretty soon he was drunk and Ashley A was coming up to him.

"TJ, I'm so happy you came!" she hugged him and they sat down.

"Hey, Ash, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem. You didn't bring your friends?"

"Nah, they were busy."

"Oh I saw Vince before."

"I'm not friends with Vince right now."

"What? Why!"

"Because he's an asshole."

"But you two have been inseparable since elementary school. What the hell happened?"

"He just changed so much and he thinks he knows everything. And then he kissed Spinelli! I'm gonna go find him and kill him," he drunkenly expressed all his feelings.

"Hey, relax," Ashley came over behind TJ and started massaging his shoulders. "If you start a fight, you'll get kicked out. And then we won't be able to catch up."

"Yeah…" TJ relaxed and closed his eyes as she massaged him.

"You're so tense," she continued. "TJ?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why didn't it work out between us?"

"Uhh…" TJ couldn't think, he could only focus on the beautiful girl's hands rubbing his shoulders and back. "I don't know."

"Do you think you could give us another chance?" she whispered in his ear and stopped massaging him. TJ turned his head to face her and she crashed her lips into his. TJ went with it for a little bit, even deepening the kiss, but then pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she stood in front of his chair.

"I feel like a hypocrite."

"Why?" she sat on his lap, facing him.

TJ sighed. "I yelled at Spinelli last night for getting with my enemies, and now I'm doing the same to her."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." Ashley said, her arms around TJ's neck and playing with his hair. "Started the night making out with Gordie, ended the night sleeping with Lawson."

TJ tensed. "They didn't sleep together."

"Well, technically you're right, they didn't sleep. But they did have sex," Ashley giggled.

"No they didn't."

"Yeah they did, everyone knows."

"No, they didn't go all the way. She told me so."

"Well she lied. Lawson said he fucked her."

"Maybe he's lying."

"I doubt it. Lawson's got a charm that not many people can resist, especially after a few drinks. Plus, I don't think he'd lie and say he had sex with _Spinelli_. If I were him I'd lie and say we did nothing." she laughed.

"I have to go," TJ said, moving Ashley off of him and standing up.

"What? Why!"

"I just have to," TJ said, grabbing two beers for the road. On his way out he ran into Vince. The two glared at each other.

"Leaving so soon?"

"What's it to you?"

"Relax, I was just wondering."

"You need to stop your wondering."

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you were just _wondering_ about Spinelli and guess what, she doesn't like you!"

"At least I made a move! And I'm not going around hooking up with someone she hates!"

"Shut up, Vince! And the person you should make a move on is Gretchen!"

"Will you shut up about Gretchen!"

"Then shut up about Spinelli!" TJ yelled, and at the same time the two drunken boys began fighting each other. After a few punches were thrown, a bunch of guys pulled them off each other and Ashley B. kicked them out of the house.

"So this is it, huh? We're not friends anymore?"

TJ shrugged. "Guess it's better that way. Nice knowing ya."

"Not so nice," Vince muttered, walking in the opposite direction. A million thoughts were running through TJ's mind as he walked home. Spinelli lied to him. Vince punched him. Everything was going wrong. Then he remembered the beers he had pocketed and chugged them both before he got to his road. TJ got to Spinelli's and climbed up the rope ladder that she put there. He opened the window from the outside without knocking, scaring Spinelli, who was just in plaid pajama shorts and a sports bra.

"Teej!" she held a hand to her heart. "You scared the shit out of me! Why didn't you call?" she asked, searching for a shirt.

"You lied to me."

Spinelli turned to get a good look at TJ. "Teej! What happened to your eye?"

"Don't change the subject! You lied to me!" he drunkenly accused.

"Shh!" Spinelli shushed him. "My parents are asleep. Now what did I lie about?"

"Lawson."

Spinelli was confused. "I told you everything that happened."

"Oh really? I know you had sex with him."

"What? I did not." Spinelli was offended and forgot all about putting on a shirt.

"Don't lie. I know you did. Everyone knows."

"I don't know where you heard this from but it's a lie. I would have told you if I did."

TJ rolled his eyes. "Would you stop lying already! Everyone knows. Ash said so."

"So you're gonna believe your precious little 'Ash' over your best friend?" Spinelli crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I am." TJ faced her. "Lawson hates you; why would he lie and say he went all the way with you when he didn't?"

"'Cause he's a guy! He doesn't want people to know that I wouldn't have sex with him! You know it really offends me that you don't believe me and that you'd think I'd lie to you. I've never lied to you in my life!"

"Neither has Lawson! Yeah he's always been an asshole but he's always honest!"

"Teej! What the hell! I'm your best friend. You should believe me. And if you don't then you might as well just leave."

"Why? Need me to leave so you can fuck someone else?"

Spinelli's jaw dropped. "You know I don't know who gave you that black eye but I'm starting to think you deserved it. Get out of my house." she ordered, a single tear falling.

"You've never kicked me out before."

"You've never made me cry before."

"I'm just being honest. Something you should try."

"Well if you honestly think that I'm some whore and it takes alcohol to get you to say that then fuck you. Get out." Her voice trembled and one more tear fell.

"With pleasure," TJ spat, crawling out the window and attempting to get down the ladder. In his drunken state, however, he fell down more than halfway. Hearing him scream, Spinelli stuck her head out the window.

"Ow…" he moaned.

"Teej! Are you Ok?" When he didn't answer, Spinelli flew down the ladder and to his side. She knelt beside him and gently shook him. "Teej, you alright?"

"Mmm," was the only sound he made.

"Ok, come on, let's go inside. You're gonna be Ok." She helped him up and with all her strength brought him into the house and up to her room. She was still as strong as ever, thanks to all her fights when she was younger.

"What hurts?" she asked worriedly, laying him on her bed.

"Wrist…" he said.

"Are you sure you didn't land on your head?" she asked.

"Mhm."

"Teej, are you positive? If you landed on your head you might have a concussion and I can't let you go to sleep."

"Just my wrist."

"Are you sure? Do you wanna go to the hospital?"

He shook his head. "My wrist."

"Ok. You better not be lying. I'll go get some ice." Within seconds, Spinelli was back with a bag of ice. "Are you gonna be Ok?" she held the ice to his wrist.

"I love you, Spin."

"Don't say that to me right now, TJ," she told him seriously, texting his mom to let her know TJ was fine.

"But I really do love you," TJ said, his eyes closed. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he slurred. "More than anything. Always have."

"I'm gonna get some ice for your eye too."


	3. Chapter 3

**i love my reviewerss! you are all so sweet. thank you all!**

TJ awoke around 6 am to himself holding a bag of now melted ice on his eye and a sleeping Spinelli, still in only a sports bra, holding a bag on his wrist, her legs halfway off the bed.

"Mother fucker," he cursed. He had a pounding headache, his eye was bruised, and his wrist was in pain. But the worst part was he remembered most of what had happened. And he couldn't take any of it back. He stood up and gently moved Spinelli so that she was fully on the bed, careful not to wake her. She stirred as he put a blanket over her and he took the bag out of her hand.

TJ took a seat in the beanbag on her floor. There was no way he could leave before she woke up. There was so much he had to apologize for. Soon enough, he fell back asleep in the beanbag, waiting for her to wake up.

"Hello?" Spinelli tiredly said into her cell phone that had just rang and woke her up. "No. No way!" she was more awake now, as was TJ, who stayed silent. "No shit! Yeah. Oh," she looked at TJ and then looked away. "Yeah…We'll talk later. I need to not be around assholes for a change." she spat, and TJ looked down. "K, see ya then." She hung up.

"Spin," TJ started.

"TJ, I really, really don't wanna hear it." she said. He knew that was a bad sign already because she had called him TJ, not Teej. She got up to go get water but he gently pulled her arm.

"Do you want to see an 18 year old boy cry because I'm really about to if you don't just hear me out."

"Well that would make it even wouldn't it? You already made me cry."

"Spin, I am so, _so_ sorry. I don't know how to make it up to you. I know you didn't sleep with Lawson, Ashley just got in my head and I was drunk, but I know that's no excuse. But I believe you, I do. I don't think you're a whore. I know you're not. You're the farthest thing from one. I'm just so, so, _so_ sorry."

Spinelli shook her head, tears threatening to fall. "Out of everyone I thought that we would be the ones to never fight. And you know, you yelled at me about Gordie and Lawson, and you even said there was nothing between you and Ashley A. But that's not what Gretchen told me when she just called. Why do you yell at me but you're allowed to do the same thing?"

"Because I'm an asshole! I have no excuse. I hate myself!"

"And then you had the nerve to be like 'oh Spin, I love you' just to make me forgive you?" She cried, letting some tears fall. "You were a different person last night."

"Spin…" TJ wiped away her tears, and he was surprised that she let him. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Not be an asshole," she muttered.

"Here," TJ stepped back. "Punch me. Give me another black eye. Or no wait, punch me in the eye that's already black so it'll hurt more."

"I'm not gonna punch you, Teej," Spinelli sighed. At least she had called him Teej. "Even though you deserve it!"

"I know I do. 100%. Please punch me. It'll make me feel better."

"I'm not gonna punch you," she said again, but shoved his arm instead.

"Ouch!" he yelled, pulling his wrist towards him.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot about your wrist! I'm sorry!"

"I asked for it," he shrugged, still wincing from the pain.

"I hate you."

"As you should."

"You're a huge asshole."

"The hugest of assholes."

"You're lucky I don't kill you."

"My uncle's got a gun if you want it."

"I don't know why I'm forgiving you." she crossed her arms.

"Because how can you stay mad at a face like this?" he made the cutest most innocent face he could.

"You're an asshole," she did her best not to smile.

"I know," TJ smiled, pulling his best friend in for a hug. Her arms were still crossed, so he uncrossed them himself and put them around his waist. "Thanks for taking care of me, especially when I didn't deserve it at all. And thank you for hugging me while you're only in a bra."

Spinelli pushed him away. "Perv," she said, but couldn't help but smile.

TJ shrugged. "I'm 18, what do you want from me."

She shook her head. "You will never accuse me of lying again."

"Never."

"And you will never, ever call me a whore."

"Swear on my life."

"Because yeah I hook up with a lot of guys, but-"

"No need to justify yourself, I'm the one in the wrong."

"I'm a virgin, Teej."

"It's really-what?"

"I've never had sex."

TJ was shocked. "Not even with that stupid kid you met in Italy?"

"Vinny," Spinelli said dreamily. "We came close. But it didn't happen."

"I always assumed you did."

"You never actually asked," Spinelli shrugged.

"I didn't want to listen to you gush about him," TJ told her honestly, smiling.

"So how many girls have you slept with, Big Guy?"

"Remember that ski trip to Vermont that I took with my parents last year?"

"Yeah…"

"And I told you about that girl Lauren that I met?"

"Yeah…"

"We might've possibly…"

"Did you or did you not?"

"We did a couple times."

"You whore!" Spinelli hit him lightly. "You only knew her for a week!"

"It was a mistake! It was awkward and I was just self conscious the whole time and she was so experienced and, ugh, I wish it never happened."

"Is that it?"

"That's it."

"Promise?"

"Swear."

"Good."

"Good? You jealous or something'?" TJ playfully jabbed her.

"Absolutely not!"

"You suuuure?" he grinned.

"Don't make me break your already sprained wrist."

"Sorry, sorry. So like…why didn't you and Vinny? Didn't you really like him?"

"I don't know. I wanted to. But he was way more experienced than me and I didn't want him to know I was a virgin."

"Why? Are you embarrassed?'

"Well yeah, obviously."

"Why?"

"Because I want to have sex with a guy I trust, not like Lawson or any other scumbags, but guys don't want to have sex with virgins; they're afraid they'll be all clingy, which isn't even true in my case! But if Vinny knew I was a virgin, I was afraid he wouldn't talk to me again or hook up with me again because he'd be afraid I'd be too attached."

"Well…maybe some guys are like that. But not gonna lie, I'd definitely be down to fuck a virgin."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? It'd be fun," he grinned, shrugging.

"Good to know," Spinelli smiled too.

"But that doesn't mean you can go find just any guy who doesn't care you're a virgin and fuck him."

Spinelli rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Dad."

"No I'm serious. I don't want you losing it to a douche bag."

"So who is worthy of taking my V card?"

TJ thought a moment. "Hmm…nobody. At least nobody that I've ever met. "

"Teej, I'm not gonna be a virgin forever."

"Well I'm not gonna let you have sex with any of the scumbags that we know. I will cock block you to no end."

"Teej! Come on, that's not fair!"

"Don't care, every guy here is a scumbag."

"Well you're not a scumbag."

"That's true. Only I'm allowed to take your V card because I'm your best friend and I've known you forever. But since you're not down with that, you're gonna be a virgin for the rest of your life," TJ joked.

"Well what if I was down with it?" Spinelli raised her eyebrows. The energy of the room took a complete 180.

TJ froze. "You…you are?"

"I'm not saying I am and I'm not saying I'm not. Just saying what if I was?"

"Then…I'd probably be down too."

"Really?"

TJ shrugged, "Well, yeah."

"So if I said let's do it right now, you would?"

"Not gonna lie to you, Spin, I would."

Spinelli pondered for a moment and then reached behind her and locked the door. TJ's eyes went wide. "Your move, Teej."

"Is this a trick?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

TJ gulped. "I don't want our relationship to change," he whispered.

"I'm not gonna act any different," she took a step toward him. "You know I trust you more than anyone else. But it's up to you." TJ took her hand and led her to her bed, where they sat.

He gulped once more. "Are you sure you wanna do this, Spin? I'll never forgive myself if I take your virginity and it's not really what you want."

"Teej, you said it yourself everyone else is a scumbag. I'm ready to do it and I want it to be with you."

TJ couldn't take it anymore and kissed his best friend for the second time in his life. She put her hands on his cheeks and the two began making out. They slowly laid themselves down on the bed and made out more intensely. Soon enough, TJ threw off his shirt and straddled Spinelli, sucking on her neck. Eventually, the two ended up completely naked.

"Oh shit," TJ cursed right before the two were about to have sex.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have a condom," TJ said. Spinelli wordlessly reached into the drawer of her nightstand and pulled one out, showing it to TJ. He grinned widely. "You're amazing," he said, going in for another kiss.

TJ rolled off of Spinelli, both of them breathing heavily and pulling the sheets up to cover them. For a moment, neither of them said anything. Finally, TJ turned his head to look at Spinelli. She couldn't help but blush and smile as he did so.

"Is that the great Spinelli, blushing?"

"Shut-up, Teej," she laughed.

"So what did you think?"

"I said shut-up!" she grinned.

"I was good wasn't I?" he smiled cockily. "Go on, admit it."

"Yes, oh great one, you were amazing."

"Yeah, I could tell," he raised his eyebrows and she playfully hit him. "You were pretty good too."

"Yeah, I could tell," she repeated, smiling.

"So…like…are you gonna tell like, Gretchen or anyone about this?"

"I don't know…you know I'm terrible at lying."

"Well you can tell her, I don't care. Just don't tell Vince; he'll go ape shit."

"I won't."

"Good. So can we go get lunch?"

"Yeah, can Gretch come 'cause she called me before."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get changed and I'll be back," he said as he slid his clothes back on and got rid of the condom.

"Oh and Teej?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she said cheekily.

TJ laughed. "See you soon."

TJ and Spinelli met Gretchen at Kelso's. They sat across from her and she realized they were both smiling a lot more than usual.

"So what happened with you and Vince?" Gretchen asked.

TJ sighed. "We were both just being drunk assholes and yelling at each other. I just think he's changed a lot. Then we got kicked out of the party. It's not a big deal though."

"That sucks," Gretchen said. "Spinelli, are you Ok?"

"What? Yeah, why?"

"I don't know you just seem smiley and out of it," Gretchen said. With that, TJ chuckled. Spinelli kicked him from under the table. Gretchen sneakily turned on Galileo to try and get a read out of her friends. She left Galileo there and she went to the bathroom.

"Are you gonna tell her?" TJ asked, stealing a fry from Spinelli.

"Not while you're here," she laughed.

"Why not?"

"It's awkward!"

"It's not awkward. Nothing's ever awkward with us. I mean, I _have _already seen you naked,"

"Naked?" Galileo yelled from the booth across from them. They both stood up and looked in the booth.

"Galileo!" they yelled.

"You asshole!" Spinelli pointed at it. Gretchen came back at this point.

"Now Spinelli, it's not nice to yell obscenities at Galileo," Gretchen said.

"He was spying on us!"

"Gretchen, TJ saw Spinelli naked!" Galileo announced. With that, Gretchen turned him off.

"I walked in on her while she was changing," TJ quickly lied. That was believable. He did walk into her house and room without knocking all the time.

"Oh," Gretchen said, sipping her smoothie, unaffected by his statement.

"We had sex," Spinelli told the truth. Gretchen spewed out her smoothie all over the table, while TJ smacked a hand to his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"You…had sex?" Gretchen repeated.

"Yup," Spinelli said, waiting for another reaction.

"Oh, well good job. So do you think I should get the chicken or the-"

"That's it?" TJ asked.

"Well I kind of want a sandwich too…"

"No, I mean, that's the only reaction we get? Oh, good job? Shouldn't you be more shocked?" TJ questioned.

"Well, my initial reaction was to spit out the smoothie, which you saw. Not because I was shocked because I've always thought it would happen, but I didn't know it actually would. But now that it has, I'm very proud of you two."

Spinelli was confused and just shrugged at TJ. "Well, Ok. Thanks, I guess." TJ said.

"Spinelli and I will talk more about it later, won't we Spinelli?"

"Obviously," Spinelli smiled.

"Oh come on, you can't keep secrets from me."

"It's not secrets, Teej, it's girl talk."

"I don't care. We had sex, I deserve to know what you're gonna say about me."

"Shut-up and drink your root beer."

"Make me!"

"You ever wanna have sex again?" she threatened, holding up a fist.

"So you'd do it again?" TJ smirked.

"I hate you," she shrunk.

"So, spill it," Gretchen said when they were back at the Grundler household.

"I don't know, Gretch," Spinelli sighed, letting herself fall back onto Gretchen's bed. "One minute we were fighting, the next we made up, and then we started talking about sex…and all of a sudden we were doing it."

"Was it awkward?"

"No, not at all. I feel like it should've been but it wasn't."

"Hmm, interesting. And was it good?"

Spinelli smirked. "Oh yeah."

"How good?"

"I mean OH yeah. Emphasis on the _oh_," she grinned widely.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks!"

"So where are you guys going from here?"

"Nowhere. It was a one time thing, you know, to get it over with on my part so I wouldn't lose it to a douche bag."

"Yet, you implied you would do it again."

"Because it was fun, it didn't mean anything."

"Yeah, yeah. You guys know you're gonna get married, right?"

"Shut-up! And tell me what's going on with you and Vince."

"Nothing, he likes you, remember?"

"No, he _thinks_ he likes me. I know he likes you though. I'm sure of it."

"Well, tell him that."

"Spin," TJ phones his friend in a sing-song voice.

"Yes?" she answered her phone in the same voice.

"Wanna hang out?"

"Yeah, sure. Here or there?"

"You can come over. My parents are gone for the night," he told her, trying to sound nonchalant.

Spinelli couldn't help but smile. "I'll be right there. To hang out. Only!"

"Of course, Spin. What else would we do, have sex?" he joked.

"I mean it, Teej."

"I'm hurt. I ask you to hang out and you think all I want is sex? I'm deeply offended."

Spinelli rolled her eyes. "I'm coming," she told him. TJ snickered like a little boy. "Not like that! I'm coming to your house! Be there in a second."

"Ok so what do you wanna watch?" TJ asked, laying on his bed as Spinelli kicked off her shoes.

"Friday the 13th, put it in!" she ordered, referring to him putting the DVD into the player.

TJ laughed. "Well aren't you a little forward."

"You're so sexual!" she yelled at him, doing it herself.

"Are you gonna come cuddle with me?"

"I don't know…" Spinelli was unsure.

"Come on, everyone loves to cuddle."

"Just cuddle," Spinelli warned, smiling and getting on the bed with him. She snuggled into his chest and he had his arm around her. Both of them sighed contently. "You're comfy," Spinelli told him.

"Thanks," TJ laughed. After they got bored of the movie, TJ came up with a new idea. "Spinelli," he whined. "Can I have a massage?" Spinelli rolled her eyes and obliged. TJ took off his shirt, laid on his stomach, and Spinelli straddled him. She kneaded her knuckles into his strong back and shoulders.

"Oh yeah, right there," he said as she massaged his shoulder blades. She went up and down his back, getting out all the knots.

"Why are you so tense?" Spinelli asked, digging her knuckles into his lower back now.

"Got a lot of things on my mind," TJ breathed out, eyes closed.

"Like what?" she asked, gently rubbing his back.

"I don't know. Friends. College…You."

"Me?" she stopped massaging him.

"Yeah, you."

"What about me?" she asked. TJ turned over, Spinelli now sitting up in his lap.

"You make me crazy."

"Why?"

"One minute we're fighting and hooking up with other people, the next we're having sex with each other and acting like this. I don't get it."

"Me either," Spinelli smiled, understanding. TJ didn't smile though. He was searching for something, anything, to read in his best friend's eyes. Spinelli stared back, and eventually found herself moving in for a kiss. TJ kissed back without hesitation, and the friends found themselves doing exactly what they had done that morning.

"This is gonna ruin us, isn't it?" TJ asked, staring at the ceiling once they were finished.

"It's possible," Spinelli answered, also staring the ceiling.

"And that should probably be our last time, right?"

"Considering it technically shouldn't have even happened the first time, yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Teej, do not be sorry."

"I took your virginity."

"If you didn't no one else would," Spinelli joked.

"I just feel like it should have been with someone you love."

"I do love you, you know that."

"I mean like, in love with."

"Teej," Spinelli sat up, the sheets still under her arms. "You're my best friend. I wanted to have sex. I'm glad it was with you."

"Everything's gonna be different next year, isn't it? Our group's already drifting apart."

"Oh, so this is about the others too. Things will change, I'm not gonna lie."

"Gretchen will be off at Harvard, Vince will be doing his basketball thing."

"And you're leaving me here at community college," Spinelli laid back down.

"I wish I weren't."

"It's not your fault. You got your act together in time for college applications while I still screwed around. Now close your eyes."

"Why?" TJ was confused.

"So I can put my clothes back on."

"Spin…in case you forgot I've seen you naked. Like, literally five minutes ago."

"But that was when we were in the moment. Right now we're just hanging out."

"You're insane," TJ laughed, but closed his eyes as Spinelli got changed and then crawled back into bed. "So you want me to put my boxers back on, huh?"

"Yeah, I might sleep a little better." As TJ put on his boxers, Spinelli stared at the ceiling. "Just promise me you won't forget about me when you're off at Boston."

"Couldn't if I tried, babe," he smiled, crawling back into bed.

"You say that now, but I've seen it happen with my brothers. All their friends went off to college while they stayed home and worked in my dad's car shop. Now their only friends are the other employees."

"I won't let that happen," TJ said, spooning with his friend. "You know I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I love you too much to forget you."

"You throw that word around too much."

"I don't throw around anything I don't mean."

"There you go again."

"What?"

"You said that when you were drunk too."

"Spin, I do love you."

"Well, you're not _in_ love with me. You're only supposed to say that when you're actually in love."

"Well you just said it to me before, didn't you?"

"Yeah but-"

"But what?"

"I don't know. Just stop saying it."

"Why?"

"People might get the wrong idea."

"I don't care. Now goodnight."

"TJ," a voice called from downstairs, causing him to stir in his sleep. "Teej, are you up there?" TJ thought he was dreaming. It sounded like Vince.

"What?" TJ said aloud to himself, though Vince obviously couldn't hear.

"We need to talk, Teej," he heard Vince's voice and the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

Now TJ was awake and alert. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck." he cursed. "Spin! Wake up!" he loudly whispered, shaking her.

"Ow, what's wrong?"

"Vince! He's coming!"

"Oh shit. Oh shit!" was all Spinelli could get out as she stood up. "Where do I go?"

"The window!" TJ said, opening it for her. He began to help her out when the door opened. They both froze.

"Teej I-" Vince paused when he saw them. "Another sleepover, huh?"

TJ sighed. "Kind of…"

They both saw Vince look to the condom wrapper on the floor. His eyes went wide as he looked back to his friends. "Seriously?"

"Vince," Spinelli started, genuinely sorry. "I don't know what to say."

Vince shrugged. "You don't have to say anything. I've always known you guys had a thing for each other."

"But we-"

"Stop denying it, Ok? I mean you guys had sex. Spin let you take her v-card, man."

"You knew she was a virgin?" TJ asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I did. We've talked about it before."

"Vince, please don't be mad," Spinelli was near tears. She felt so bad knowing that Vince had feelings for her and he had to find out about her and TJ this way.

"I'm not mad at you, Spin. Like I said, I knew it all along. I just thought I could change it."

"But we're not-"

"Look, I don't care what you say you are or what you say you're not, Ok? It doesn't matter what label you put on you guys because it's not gonna be truthful. I _know_, alright? I've always known. Everyone's always known. Hell, even Finster knew when we were in fucking fourth grade. 'But we're just friends' yeah fuck that. Best friends don't have sex with each other. And it's fine that you do, but don't lie to me about what you are."

"Vince, please," Spinelli tried.

"It's fine, Spin, I promise. I get it. But that's not why I came here. TJ, we need to talk, one on one." TJ sighed and sat on the bed, running his hand through his hair.

"I'll talk to you guys later," Spinelli replied quietly.

"Aren't you gonna kiss her goodbye?" Vince asked bitterly.

"Vince," TJ looked at him helplessly. Spinelli left out the window and down the rope ladder without another word. "You made that pretty awkward." TJ spoke up after moments of silence.

Vince just shrugged. "Before we even get into whatever _that_ was, I came here to apologize. I know I've been a dick lately. But I've always had a little thing for Spinelli too and when I saw you guys getting closer than ever I just had to do something, Ok? So yeah, I kissed her, knowing you had feelings for her, and I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for how I acted when I found you guys together, and I'm sorry for giving you that black eye."

"I'm sorry too, man. I never meant for anything to happen with Spin. And I swear, the first time you found us nothing _had_ happened. I don't even know what's going on, but I'm sorry I did that knowing you liked her. And for giving you a fat lip."

"You can still see it, huh?" Vince asked, lightly touching his lip.

"Yeah," TJ half chuckled. "Guess I got a lucky punch in."

"Man," Vince sat down next to him. "Who woulda thought we'd end up getting in a fist fight with each other?"

"I don't know," TJ answered, shaking his head. "But man, you really whomped me," he touched his tender eye.

"Sorry, dude," Vince laughed. A silence fell over the boys once more. "So…how did it end up happening with Spin?"

"One minute we were fighting, the next she was telling me she was a virgin, and then I told her only I was allowed to take her v-card, and then all of a sudden…I was."

"And it wasn't awkward?"

"Nah, dude. We agreed that last night was the last time though."

"Why?"

"We don't want it to ruin our friendship, or cause anything between the crew, ya know? It's just better if we stay just friends."

"But you like her."

"No, Vince."

"Mhm. Whatever you say."

"Well what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You say you liked Spinelli, but I think you secretly have a thing for Gretchen."

"What! That's crazy." Vince stood up and looked down at his friend.

"Why's it crazy? Whenever something happens, you call Gretchen. When you need to talk, you go to Gretchen. When you're bored, you go get lunch with Gretchen. If I like Spinelli, you totally like Gretchen."

"Come on, bro, we've been best friends since kindergarten!"

"And me and Spin have been best friends since we were literally born. Get a new argument."

"Cause it's Gretchen, dude."

"What's wrong with Gretchen?"

"I don't know, man. I just-She-She's Gretchen! She's so tall and smart and cool and…" he trailed off. TJ raised his eyebrows.

"That's what I thought."

"Man," Vince sat back down and let out a breath. "What did we get ourselves into?"


	5. Chapter 5

In the days that followed, none of the gang spoke to each other. Not because they were mad, but because they didn't know how to act. TJ and Spinelli tried to distance themselves from each other, Vince was thinking about his feelings that he may or may not have for Gretchen, and Mikey and Gus had no idea what was going on, so they sent out a mass text to everyone, demanding they meet at the lake they used to spend all their time at.

Spinelli was the last one to arrive. Everyone was seated, looking out at the water. She sighed and sat next to Gus, who was on the end of the line of friends. TJ and Vince were at the other end.

"What's going on?" Mikey finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Spinelli played dumb.

"You know what he means," Gus put in. "You guys have been MIA for like a week. Do you not wanna hang out with us anymore?"

"No!" the rest of the crew answered in unison.

"Then what happened?"

Vince sighed before speaking up. "Me and Teej got in a fight."

"Like a fist fight?" Gus asked.

"Yeah," TJ answered. "Which is why my eye is still a little black and blue."

"What in the world were you fighting about? Haven't I told you guys violence is not the answer?" Mikey scolded them

"We were both just being jerks," TJ shrugged.

Vince sighed. He didn't want to keep anything from Mikey and Gus after he got mad at TJ for not telling him anything. He'd be a hypocrite. "I kissed Spin," he announced, picking at a blade of grass.

"WHAT?" Mikey and Gus said simultaneously.

"I made out with Ashley A." TJ admitted.

"TJ, TJ, TJ," Gus shook his head.

Then it was Spinelli's turn. "I hooked up with…Lawson."

"WHAT!"

"What'd you do?"

"Despite what everyone says, we did not have sex."

"But you did everything else?" Mikey gushed.

"Yeah," she admitted reluctantly.

"Ew!" Mikey laughed, causing everyone else to chuckle. "How big was he?"

"Mikey! Just because you're gay doesn't mean you can ask me these things!" Spinelli laughed and hit him playfully. Everyone laughed harder.

"At least you didn't have sex with him," Gus laughed. "Our little virgin," he laughed, hugging her from the side. This caused her to feel very uncomfortable. Vince and Gretchen also didn't know what to do.

"You knew she was a virgin?" TJ asked without thinking. He wondered why everyone else seemed to know that Spinelli was a virgin before the other day and he didn't.

"Yeah, didn't you?"

"I mean, not until recently," he said quietly.

"I only know because we talked about it like two weeks ago when Mikey over here brought it up," Gus laughed. "He asked all the details of my relationship with Theresa. And then obviously he moved on to Spinelli's life. You do still have that card, right, Spin? Unless something's happened in the past two weeks," he laughed, and Mikey joined in, like it was impossible for anything to had happened. TJ refused to make eye contact with anybody. He put his head on his knees and just sat there. Spinelli murmured something inaudible.

"What'd you say, Spinelli?" Mikey asked.

She sighed. TJ looked across at her, wide-eyed. Vince and Gretchen looked at her expectantly. "I have to tell you guys something. But I'm only gonna tell you if you promise me it won't change anything."

"Of course it won't," Gus assured.

"Well it might," Mikey answered realistically. "Think about it, things are already changing."

"Thanks, Mike," Spinelli replied sarcastically. "It can't change the way you think about me or anyone. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Mikey said. "What is it?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore," she said shakily.

"Way to go, Spin!" they cheered and wolf-whistled for her. "Who's the lucky man?"

She pursed her lips. "Um…it's uh…"

"Fuck," she heard TJ curse under his breath.

"You Ok, Teej?" Mikey asked.

"It's me." TJ said quietly, throwing a pebble into the lake.

"What's you?" Mikey asked. Gus had already caught on and his jaw dropped.

"I had sex with Spin," he said, still refusing to make any eye contact.

"No way!" Mikey replied. Gus was still in shock. "I'm so happy for you guys! Oh, I've always wanted this day to come but I figured you were both too stubborn to admit it! Congrats, guys!"

"We're not together, Mikey," Spinelli added.

"Oh," Mikey stopped gushing and kept his questions to himself, figuring that Spinelli and TJ were in some kind of awkward stage.

"Look alive, Gus," Spinelli lightly shook him. He finally came to and just shook his head, smiling. No one said anything for what seemed like forever.

"So was he big?" Mikey finally broke the silence, knowing he'd get a laugh from his friends to rid the tension. As he expected, no one could help but laugh, even TJ and Spinelli, who hit him of course.

"So…" Gus started. "No more secrets between the group. Deal?"

"Deal," everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's hot," Gus announced to no one in particular.

"It does seem to be particularly humid this afternoon," Gretchen agreed.

"So let's go swimming," Spinelli stood up.

"I'm afraid I didn't bring my swimsuit," Gretchen replied, as the others nodded.

"Neither did I," Spinelli shrugged. She had a mischievous smile as she took off her shirt, revealing a dark blue bra with a bow in the middle. She took off her shorts, revealing black boy shorts, and started walking on the dock. "Anyone gonna join me?" TJ looked up at her with amazement. When no one answered, she shrugged and dove off the dock.

Gus and Mikey looked at each other, shrugged, and took off their shirts. They cannon-balled into the lake. "Come on guys, it feels great," Mikey shouted to the three left on the shore.

Vince looked at TJ, who was looking at Spinelli in wonder and had a goofy smile on his face. "You really do love her, huh?" Vince nudged him.

"Huh?"

"You're looking at her like she's the most amazing thing you've ever seen."

"She is," TJ shrugged.

"Come on, Teej, don't leave your girl in here waiting!" Gus laughed, and was instantly splashed with water by Spinelli.

TJ chuckled and stood up, taking off his hat and shirt. "Cannonball!" he shouted, running off the dock and splashing into the water.

"You gonna be Ok about them?" Gretchen nudged Vince.

"Oh yeah," he said confidently. "I guess I just liked her because I always had. But in reality my feelings for her weren't real."

"Really?" Gretchen asked, not able to hide her hope. Luckily Vince didn't catch on.

"Yup," Vince nodded.

"What about Ashley Q?"

"Oh please," Vince chuckled, watching Spinelli duck TJ's head underwater. "She's by far the coolest Ashley, but, she's still an Ashley."

"So then, who's on your radar?"

"I don't know," Vince shrugged. "Whatever comes my way I guess."

"Oh," Gretchen replied. Vince stood up and took off his shirt.

"Come on," he held out his hand for Gretchen to take. She was still sitting on the ground.

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Why, it's gotta be 90 degrees out here."

"Eh, I'm not comfortable without my bathing suit."

"Why? You're gorgeous," Vince told her honestly.

"I'm what?" Gretchen's eyes went wide.

"Gorgeous," Vince smiled. "And the best kind of gorgeous. You're the kind of girl that doesn't know she's gorgeous, so you're not all cocky and shit. Now get up."

Gretchen was speechless and put her hand in Vince's so he could stand her up. They stood face to face. Gretchen was tall, but not taller than Vince. She had switched to contacts when she got to high school and obviously did away with the pigtails. Instead, she wore her long, red hair down, and had gotten side-swept bangs two years earlier. "Come on, we'll jump in together."

Gretchen sighed and hesitantly took off her shirt, revealing a simple black bra. "I'm keeping the shorts on," she announced to Vince.

"Fair enough," he smiled.

"Yeah, Gretch!" Spinelli called from the water.

"Damn, Gretch, where you been hiding those boobs?" Mikey shouted.

"They weren't like that when we dated!" Gus yelled.

"We dated in sixth grade!" Gretchen laughed as she and Vince walked down the dock. "Is it cold?"

"Just get in," TJ splashed her.

"Ah!" she squealed. "It's freezing!"

"It's refreshing!"

"I think I'm gonna go lay in the grass," Gretchen turned around.

"I don't think so," Vince put his arms around her waist.

"Don't you dare!" she squealed and giggled. Before she knew it, Vince had thrown her and himself into the lake.

Once the sun was setting, the gang grew tired. Mikey had gone home earlier to eat dinner, and Gus had gone to meet Cornchip Girl. The remaining four finally got out of the lake and got their clothes.

"I'm late for dinner," Gretchen said, putting her shirt back on. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I'll drive you home," Vince offered. "I left my hat at your house anyway."

"Ok," Gretchen smiled. "Later guys," she waved to TJ and Spin, turning around to give Spinelli an excited smile. Spinelli gave her a grin and a thumbs up in reply while Vince's back was turned.

"Think they'll get together?" TJ asked, shaking water out of his ear.

"I hope so," she answered, pulling up her jean shorts. TJ couldn't help but eye her tanned and toned torso as she stretched her arms behind her head.

"So can we be friends again?" TJ snapped out of his trance, throwing his shirt over his shoulder and holding his cap in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Spinelli asked, beginning their walk toward their street.

"I mean we haven't talked in days and the only time you addressed me today was when you dunked my head under water," he half smiled. "What's up?" Spinelli just shrugged. "Come on, Spin," he nudged her. "We said it wouldn't change us."

"We were wrong," she shrugged again, pulling her shirt over her head.

TJ stopped, genuinely hurt. "So what, you don't want to be my friend anymore?"

"What? That's not what I said."

"Then what did you say?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know, Ok? I don't know anything! Everything got so complicated so fast and I don't know what to do!" She looked to be near tears.

"Babe-"

"Don't call me babe, Teej." She started walking again.

"But I always call you that."

"Well stop."

"Why are you doing this?" TJ asked.

"I don't-" she started. "I don't know." The truth was, she didn't want to get anymore attached to him than she already was, especially since he was going to school in Boston. "I just-I need you to not treat me any differently than you treat anyone else. Treat me the way you treat Gretchen. You don't call her babe or casually hold her hand or anything."

"Fine, Spin. Whatever."

"Teej, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," he lied. "Sorry for taking your virginity when you told me to." He put his shirt back on.

She rolled her eyes. "I still wanna be best friends, Teej. Just don't give me any special treatment. No more sleepovers, no flirting, no nothing. Treat me how you treat Vince."

TJ shook his head and put his hat on backwards. "Whatever," he repeated. The rest of the walk home was spent in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

"He fakes right, moves left, shoots and-" Vince did a play by play as his ball swished through the hoop in TJ's driveway. "The crowd goes wild! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" He hissed like an audience would.

TJ laughed. "Check," he said, passing the ball to Vince. Vince passed it back and they continued playing. Until Vince spotted Spinelli.

"Hey, Spin," he greeted. TJ almost tripped trying to turn to face her.

"Hey guys, can I play?"

"It's one on one," TJ shrugged.

"It's cool, I gotta go home and shower anyway." Vince said. TJ looked at him with wide eyes, willing him to stay and play with him. Vince slightly shook his head and said goodbye to his friends.

"You gonna let me play?" Spinelli picked up the ball.

"I'm kind of tired," TJ shrugged.

"Funny, you sound kind of chicken."

"Ya gotta be kidding me."

"You smell a lot like chicken too," she said, spinning the ball on her finger.

"Fine, the usual?"

"Yup, first one to 17."

"Fine."

"Check," she passed him the ball. She made the first shot, but he quickly made one after. She blocked his next shot, and he blocked hers after that. The game went on like this for a while. They were so evenly matched that they were tied at 12 for over an hour. It was the longest game of basketball either of them had played. They had both taken off their shirts, getting sweaty from playing in the heat. Once it got dark out, the score was 14-16, with Spinelli in the lead.

"Check," TJ huffed, exhausted. Spinelli, equally as tired, caught the ball and bounced it back to him to start the play. He did a spin move at the three point line, catching Spinelli off guard as he shot the ball. The ball seemed to move in slow motion through the air. It bounced on the rim a couple times before rolling into the net. Relieved, TJ fell to the ground, laying on his back in the grass and catching his breath. He finally won.

"Damn," Spinelli cursed, sitting next to him. "Good fucking game."

TJ opened his eyes, nodding. "You too." They both caught their breaths for a minute before TJ spoke up. "You want some water?" Spinelli nodded. He went into the fridge in the garage and got out two water bottles. He tossed one at her and sat back down next to her, chugging his own.

"I'm sorry, Teej."

TJ shrugged. "It's my own fault for thinking sex wouldn't change things. I'm sorry I took your v-card."

Spinelli looked at him. "I'm not."

"You're not?" he finally looked her in the eyes.

"Nope."

"Oh," he was confused, and looked back down at the grass, picking at it.

"Dude," she started. "I miss you."

"You told me not to treat you different than anyone else."

"I thought that's what I wanted but I guess it's not. I need to have those late night conversations with you and I want to sneak you through my window and I just-I thought it would be easier for me if you treated me like anyone else but I miss you treating me like me."

"What do you mean it'd be easier for you?"

Spinelli realized that she had let something slip and mentally cursed herself. "I mean like…I don't want to get attached to you because of the sex thing and-"

"Are you?" he made eye contact with her for the second time that night.

"Am I what?"

"Are you attached?" She didn't know what to say. And he could tell that she couldn't find words. So he helped her out. "Because it's Ok if you are. It's expected. I'd be concerned if you weren't attached."

"Why?" her voice shook.

"Because I was your first time, babe, I mean Spin. If you didn't get attached, I was worried you wouldn't be attached to anyone."

"Maybe I was a little. But I just wanted so badly to not be attached and to just be that awesome fuck buddy that every guy wants and I just couldn't."

"I don't want a fuck buddy."

"Every guy wants a fuck buddy, Teej."

"I don't. Yeah, it's fun and convenient but I'd rather have a relationship."

"Yeah but you're going off to Boston. Why would you want a relationship in college? Don't you want the full college experience?"

TJ shrugged. "I mean, I've had time to hook up with girls all of high school. Now I want a relationship."

"Oh."

"Spin, I love you," he said instantly. Spinelli almost spit out her water as she watched his eyes gleam at her through the darkness. "And I think you love me too."

"Wh-what?"

"I love you and you love me."

"No you don't and no I don't."

"You're lying."

"You don't love me! You're gonna be across the country, you need to find a girl in Boston."

"Nope. I love you."

"Fine, you love me, but you're not _in_ love with me and-"

"Spin! I'm in love with you and I know you're in love with me too or else you wouldn't have had sex with me and you wouldn't be afraid of getting attached and you wouldn't miss me treating you like I treat you. I know what you're doing and you can't trick yourself into thinking you don't have feelings for me. I fucking love you, Spin, and I wanna hear you say it back."

"I think you got too much sun today, Teej." Spinelli got up and started walking down the street. TJ got up too.

"You can't keep denying your feelings, Spin. You love me." He walked towards her.

"I can't love you!" she turned around and yelled at him.

"Why!" they were face to face.

"Because you're gonna be so far away and I'm gonna miss you so much and if we're just friends it makes it easier!" she shouted, a tear falling from her eye. She began to walk off.

"Spin!"

"No-" she tried to continue walking but he grabbed her arm.

"Spin!" he pulled her to him and kissed her full on the lips. She melted into him and they aggressively made out right there in the road. Spinelli put her arms around TJ's neck and he wrapped his around her waist, hungrily pulling her closer. Finally, they pulled away for some air.

Spinelli let another tear fall against her will, which TJ wiped away. "You don't understand how hard it's gonna be."

"I know it'll be hard, but it'll be worth it."

"I think it'll ruin us."

"I think you're wrong."

Spinelli sighed. "I have a compromise."

"I'm listening."

"We'll continue this for the rest of the summer. We'll do everything boyfriends and girlfriends too, blah blah blah, but the day you leave for Boston, you're a single man and free to do whatever and whoever you want. I really think it'll be better that way."

TJ pondered a moment and sighed. "Fine."

"Good," Spinelli crossed her arms, only then realizing that she had left her shirt in TJ's lawn.

"But I have you for the summer?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Shower time!" Without hesitation, TJ picked her up over his shoulder as she squealed, and brought her into his house and upstairs to the shower.

"Hey," TJ lifted Spinelli's chin. "You can visit whenever you want."

"I don't have the money for that."

"I'll call you tonight and-"

"No Teej. Don't call me. Remember our deal. I want you to go out and have fun as soon as you get there. You're single now."

TJ frowned. "I thought you would change your mind after we spent all summer together."

"I'm just looking out for our friendship."

His frown didn't change. "I'm gonna call you anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "Please go out and meet people, for me?"

"I don't want new friends though."

"Well you can at least get some temporary friends while all of us are spread out."

TJ groaned, knowing she was right. "You gonna miss me?"

"Shut-up, you know I will," she hit him playfully.

"Good," he smiled. "See you in November."

"See ya."

"One last kiss before I enter the single world?" Without waiting for an answer, he leaned down and closed the gap between them. "I love you," he said after they parted, getting into his jeep.

"Love you too," she smiled sadly.

That night, TJ did as Spinelli wanted. He went out with his roommate, met new friends, including girls, and came home. He was pretty drunk, so he didn't think twice about calling Spinelli. He dialed her number, but when she saw it was him calling she didn't answer, as much as she wanted to.

"Hi Spin, I miss you, I went out with my new friends and-"

"Is that your girlfriend?" his roommate drunkenly interrupted.

"What?" TJ asked, still leaving a voicemail. "She was, she thinks we should be single now but I know she loves me. Don't worry she's cute. Anyway, Spin, college is fun. Come visit me. I love you so much," he slurred and hung up.

During the next few days, Spinelli answered about half of TJ's phone calls and texts. Some might say she was being a bitch, but she knew herself and she knew that not answering would help her move on. She knew she couldn't do a long distance relationship. She'd be too jealous of stupid girls hitting on TJ in Boston and she'd be angry she couldn't beat them up from so far away. She knew she couldn't deal with him not being three houses down like he had been her whole life. She knew she'd turn into a weird, scary version of herself and act crazy, not knowing how to stop it. So before any of that could start, she knew it was best to cut the ties.

TJ knew what she was doing, and he didn't care if she answered or not because he continued to contact her. And every night he would give her a goodnight text. Thanksgiving rolled around, and he came home, but Spinelli had been visiting family in Maine so he never got to see her. When he got back to school, he was done with texting her throughout his day. He was sick of making an effort with her not giving a shit. Maybe this was for the better. Maybe he should start talking to girls and hooking up with them.

The more TJ thought about it, the angrier he was. The last time she answered him was November 23rd, and that was to tell him she was in Maine. Now it was December, and he had had enough. He was going out, getting drunk, and hooking up with a random girl.

"TJ!" he heard a familiar voice call his name after he had taken seven shots and pounded six beers. He turned to see Ashley A, in the flesh.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my cousin, I totally forgot you went here!"

"You look great," TJ changed the subject in his drunken state. She was wearing a cut-off shirt, revealing her toned stomach, and tight jeans that hugged her in all the right places.

"Thanks," she said genuinely. "So do you."

"Thanks. You wanna go talk somewhere?"

"No," she shook her head, grinning mischievously.

"No?"

"TJ…I think we both know what we want here. Why beat around the bush?"

"I-I don't know," his voice shook as Ashley A. stepped closer to him.

"Come on…there's been sexual tension between us forever. You can't expect me to be satisfied with only making out."

TJ couldn't take it anymore as he felt her hot breath on his ear. He hadn't done anything with any girl since he kissed Spinelli goodbye. He had never been hornier. He pushed her up against a wall and made out with her like there was no tomorrow. After about 10 minutes of making out in the corner, TJ pulled away.

"Let's go," he grabbed her hand. Ecstatic, Ashley A. smiled and followed him to his dorm. When they got there, they wasted no time. TJ locked the door and the two fell on the bed instantly. Still making out furiously, they took off their clothes and started fooling around. Before they knew it, TJ was reaching for a condom, which Ashley seductively put on him with her mouth, and they were having sex.

TJ awoke the next morning to Ashley's phone ringing. He was confused at first, before the events of last night came flooding back to him. Well, bits and pieces. He'd been extremely drunk, but he knew what had happened.

"Ok, I'll be there soon, don't have like a heart attack!" Ashley said to her cousin over the phone. She hung up and put her clothes on. TJ was still naked under the covers.

"Who would've thought," Ashley shrugged, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"This is bad, Ash."

"Why is it so bad? I like you, TJ. I always have. You know I'm not the same as I was in elementary school." He had never seen her be so honest.

"I know, I know."

"So what's the problem?"

He scratched his scruffy face. "Spinelli."

"I'll never compare to her, huh?" she smiled sadly.

"Ashley, don't say that."

"Are you guys together?"

"Well, no."

"Do you talk to her on a daily basis and act like you're together?"

"No…"

"Then I don't see the problem."

"She hates you."

"So? You don't have to tell her we hooked up. And if you do tell her, she shouldn't care because you're not together. Now get up so you can walk me to my cousin's building because I don't know how to get there." TJ quickly dressed himself and stood up. "I love her, Ash." He handed her a hoodie since there was snow on the ground and she had on a cut-off shirt.

Ashley looked up at him and kissed him softly on the mouth. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered as she put on his high school soccer hoodie that said Detweiler on the back.

"Yeah, you sound so confident with that answer," she smiled, linking her arm in his. "My cousin lives in South Hall." He reluctantly took her across the campus to her cousin's hall. "Thanks for walking me," she turned to him.

"No problem," he put his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do.

"TJ," she smiled. "You don't have to look so nervous. You didn't do anything wrong, and you know it. You and Spinelli are nothing. She has no right to be mad at you. Ok?" TJ nodded, still unsure. Ashley sighed. "Maybe we can hang out over winter break?"

"Ash…"

"TJ, you wouldn't have slept with me if you didn't feel something for me. I know you. You don't just have one night stands with random girls. We have chemistry. We always have."

"I know."

"Alright well, I'll text you over break. Maybe by then you'll figure yourself out."

"Bye, Ash," he hugged her goodbye and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Spin!" TJ threw a snowball at his friend's window one night during winter break. "Spinelli!" he called.

Soon, a figure appeared at the window. "What are you doing out there you idiot, it's gotta be 2 degrees outside!"

"Spin," he smiled. He hadn't seen her since he left. He hadn't talked to her since November. Despite what had happened, he couldn't help but smile when he saw her. "Can I come up?" Spinelli disappeared and came back in a couple of seconds with the rope ladder. He climbed it and she helped him into her room.

"What's up?" Spinelli asked.

"What's up? I haven't seen you since August or talked to you in a over a month and all you have to say to me is what's up?" He took off his jacket and beanie.

"How are your classes?"

"Maybe Ash was right," he mumbled under his breath.

"What'd you just say?"

"I said maybe Ash was right."

"Ash? As in Ashley A? When the hell did you talk to Ashley A?"

"That's actually why I came here…" Spinelli froze. "Spin…"

"What?"

"You told me to be single."

"Ok…"

"And then you stopped talking to me…and…"

"What did you do with her?" she asked quietly.

"We had sex."

"Excuse me?"

"We had sex. And I'm sorry, but I did it." Spinelli couldn't believe it. TJ could see that she was deep in thought, trying to figure out how it could have happened. "Her cousin goes to my school, and she was visiting her, and I saw her at a party…and it just happened."

"I can't believe you."

"And I can't believe you. I know you said you didn't want to be my girlfriend but I still thought you were gonna be my friend. Not to mention you told me to be a single guy, so you really shouldn't be mad."

"I wouldn't if it was anyone else," she finally said.

"I'm sorry, Spin. Not gonna lie, I was pissed at you. I still am. You just…broke my heart with no explanation and I knew you weren't thinking about me, so I figured why shouldn't I sleep with her."

"But you don't just sleep around with girls. That's not you."

"I know," he agreed quietly.

"So you must have feelings for her," she sat down on her bed. It was then that TJ really got a good look at her.

"Hey your hair got so long," he half smiled. She glared at him. "Sorry. But I mean, what do you expect, Spin? You don't want to be with me and she does. What do you want me to do?" He sat next to her.

"Not hook up with my worst enemy."

"I still don't get why you hate her so much. She's not like she was in fourth grade. She's a lot cooler now."

"Whatever," she threw a pillow at her door out of anger.

"Do you expect me to wait around for you? That's not fair, and you know it."

"_Any_body else, Teej. Why her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. We have a lot more in common than most people know. We understand each other."

"Do you love her?"

"Are you kidding? No. Not at all."

She wiped a tear away from her eye. "Can you leave?"

"No."

"Please leave."

"Babe-"

"Get out. Now."

"Fine." TJ stood up. "But this wouldn't have happened if you had just acted like a normal girl for once and dated me."

"Oh, so it's my fault?" she stood up, now face to face. "Sorry I'm not a _normal_ girl. Sorry I'm not some bimbo slut like your precious Ashley A.!"

"You are the most ridiculous person I've ever met. I can't believe this."

"I'm ridiculous? You are!"

"Do you want to be with me or not?"

"No!"

"Then don't fucking get mad at me for getting with Ashley! I'm so sick of your shit!" He punched the wall, making a hole. She had never seen him so angry before. "You are the only girl I've ever truly cared about and you just stopped talking to me like I meant nothing to you!"

"You know that's not true! You mean everything to me! You always have!"

"Well you have a fucking crazy way of showing it!"

"What is going on!" Flo Spinelli came in the room.

"Nothing, Mom, go away," Spinelli said, holding back tears.

"Theodore, how are you?" she asked kindly.

"I'm good, Mrs. S., how are you?" he did his best to be friendly.

"I'm great, thanks. Will you tell your mother to call me tomorrow?"

"I'll tell her."

"Lovely! Pookie, are you sure you're Ok?"

"Leave me alone, Mom."

"Must be that time of the month," she whispered to TJ before she left the room, who forced a smile. Spinelli slammed the door behind her and faced TJ again.

"I just can't believe you."

"I don't know what to tell you, Spin. You weren't talking to me, you told me to be single, I've always gotten along with Ash and she happened to show up, and we hooked up. I'm sorry because I know it hurt you, but I don't know what you expected me to do," he explained calmly. Spinelli sighed and sat on her bed. TJ followed suit. They sat in silence for a while, before TJ heard a sniffle escape her.

"Don't," he pleaded. "Please don't cry." She couldn't help it. The tears were flowing harder now. So he did the only thing he could think of. He held her in his arms for the first time since August. And for the first time since August, she let him.


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks for all your reviews! you're all so sweet! this is the last chapter. and i apologize in advance because i've always been so horrible with endings. but thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are amazing!**

Spinelli was the first one to wake up. TJ's arms were still around her. To wake him up, she jabbed her elbows into his gut.

"Oof!" TJ opened his eyes as Spinelli was standing up now. "Guess I deserved that."

"We gotta meet the guys at Kelso's," she told him, changing her shirt. He couldn't help but watch.

"For what?"

"We gotta pick names for Secret Santa."

"Oh yeah…" TJ took a breath before starting again. "Spin-"

"Get up," she urged, going to the bathroom to brush her teeth. He sighed, putting on his navy blue beanie and his jacket. Spinelli came back from the bathroom and put on a heavy jacket and a red hat with ear flaps. TJ smiled. He had given her that hat last Christmas.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing," he lied. "Let's go." On the way to Kelso's, TJ couldn't help but try to grab his best friend's hand. Each time she pulled her hand away. But he wouldn't give up.

"Stop it, Teej."

"Spin, don't you miss me?" he stopped in his tracks, and she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Of course."

"Have you…hooked up with anyone?"

He saw her eyes look down and then back up at him. "TJ-"

"I won't be mad. I just wanna know. I was honest with you. Please be honest with me."

"HK."

"HK? You hooked up with Hustler Kid? _Francis_ Hustler Kid?"

"Yeah."

TJ sighed. "Well, you did always think he was hot." They continued walking.

"We didn't have sex," she said bitterly.

"Anyone else?"

"I made out with Gordie again."

TJ's eyes went wide. "Ok."

"And I…I uh…"

"You what?"

"May have had sex with uh…"

"Who?"

"Bob."

"YOU HAD SEX WITH KING BOB!" He stopped again.

"Yeah…and his best friend," Spinelli looked down.

TJ's jaw dropped. "Is that it?"

Spinelli looked up at him sadly. "Dave. And that's it. I promise."

"You had sex with Bob, his friend, and Digger Dave? In three months? I've had sex with three girls in my whole life." He was heartbroken.

"I thought it would help me get over you."

"Did it?" They continued walking. Spinelli didn't answer. The rest of the walk was spent in silence until they got to Kelso's, where everyone else was already waiting.

"Hey guys," Gus greeted.

"TJ, are you alright? You look extremely pale." Gretchen asked.

"I'm fine," he assured them, putting his beanie in the middle of the table. Mikey had already written down the names of everyone on little pieces of paper. He put them inside the hat and Gretchen shook it up.

"Here you go, kids," Mr. Kelso came back with six hot chocolates. "TJ, how are ya! I haven't seen you since the summer."

"I'm great, thanks," he lied.

"I assumed you both wanted hot chocolates like the rest of them," Mr. Kelso said.

"Thanks Mr. Kelso," Spinelli spoke up so that TJ's fake happy voice wouldn't be questioned.

At that moment, who else would walk into Kelso's but Ashley A. and Ashley Q. The two girls waved at TJ and Vince, who politely waved back. Ashley A. didn't want to start anything between him and Spinelli, especially since Spinelli was shooting daggers at her. The two Ashleys got a couple magazines from the counter and were on their way. When they left, Spinelli turned to TJ.

"Really? You gave her your hoodie?"

"Oh give me a break, it was freezing, I had to give her something!"

"As always, youngest goes first," Gretchen interrupted. "Go ahead, Spinelli," she urged. Spinelli picked and looked at the paper. She had to get Mikey a present. TJ went next, and he picked Gretchen. Then Vince went, who picked Gus. Gretchen then chose Vince's name, Gus chose Spinelli's, and finally Mikey got TJ.

"Trouble in paradise?" Mikey asked to the table when Spinelli got up to go the bathroom.

"What makes ya say that?" TJ asked bitterly.

"You haven't even looked at each other, man," Vince said. TJ shook his head. "Hey, you promised no more secrets," Gus pointed out.

"However, I do believe that as a couple they are entitled to their own secrets," Gretchen put in.

"They're not a couple though," Vince replied.

"Yes, but they have a relationship of sorts and I don't think it's appropriate for them to tell us every detail if they happen to get in an argument."

"Still here, guys," TJ rolled his eyes.

"This is a bad one, huh?"

"Worse than ever before," TJ shook his head as Spinelli came back. Everyone was quiet.

"Ok, so it's obvious you were just talking about me," she sat down. "What'd you tell them, Teej?"

"Oh don't even go there I would never do that."

"Oh here we go," Vince mumbled. The rest of the group rolled their eyes, expecting Spinelli and TJ to go into a brawl.

"Don't worry, I refuse to fight with her in front of you guys," TJ said.

"Yeah, 'cause you guys sitting in silence and giving death glares to each other is so much better. Let's go, guys," Vince said to everyone but TJ and Spinelli.

"No, I'm gonna go. You guys stay here," TJ announced, standing up to leave.

"I'll go with ya, man. Let's go to my house and play some video games." TJ nodded at Vince's suggestion and they said their goodbyes.

"Spinelli, why don't you come home with me?" Gretchen offered. "We haven't had girl time in a while." Spinelli agreed and they said goodbye to the remaining two boys.

"What's going on, man? You guys fighting is ruining the group."

"I fucked up, Vince. But it's not just my fault. She's the one that said be single. She's the one that didn't wanna be with me."

"What'd you do?"

"Ashley A. was at my school visiting her cousin and we, well, we had sex."

"Damn, no way!"

"I know. But you gotta see where I'm coming from."

"Oh I get it, don't worry. And hell, Ashley A's hot, not as hot as Ashley Q of course, but still hot."

"But it's not just her looks, Vince, it's her whole package. I think I like her. She's just the complete opposite of what I'm used to, ya know? She's, I don't know, normal. She'd let me take care of her, she'd put me on a pedestal , she'd always know what to do like the leader she is. Maybe I need someone like that. I mean, she's kind of the girl version of me. With Spinelli I never know where I stand."

"I think you're just making yourself like her because you slept with her. And you don't sleep around."

"Yeah, I know."

"So you wanna justify yourself and say that you like her. But dude, you tried it before. It didn't work. Just like it didn't work with me and Ashley Q. They're great. They're so much cooler than they were when we were younger. They're normal girls who will treat us great, but when you get to the bottom of it, they're still Ashleys. Normal Ashleys. And you can try all you want, but normal's just not what we need in girls, dude. 'Cause we're not normal. You need Spinelli because she _won't_ put you on a pedestal. You need her because you're already a leader, and Spinelli is your right hand man. And yeah, she usually doesn't let you take care of her, but that'll change, just like it has sometimes in the past. Maybe you like Ashley, man, but you love Spinelli."

"But she doesn't wanna be with me. She's been hooking up with a lot of guys."

"Sex and all?" Vince inquired. TJ nodded. "Damn. But, it makes sense. She's got low self esteem and has always hooked up with lots of guys in order to raise it. She's probably just trying to get over you."

"I know, I know."

It was Christmas Eve. The gang had exchanged gifts earlier that afternoon. Gretchen had given Vince two tickets to a Giants' game that she had won on the radio, knowing they were his favorite football team. His eyes lit up like she had never seen, and he gave her the biggest hug she'd ever received. She was in a good mood, in her own little world, when her doorbell rang. Confused, Gretchen opened it, and there stood Vince, standing in the light snow.

"Vince! What are you doing here?" she stepped outside on her porch with him.

"I just wanted to thank you again for the tickets."

"No problem. I hope you and Chad enjoy them."

"Actually, you're coming with me."

"What?"

"I want you to come to the game with me."

"Oh I couldn't, I don't know anything about football."

"I'll teach you," Vince smiled.

"You will?"

"Yeah," he grinned wider.

"Ok," she smiled too, rubbing her arms in the cold.

"I uh, got you this book," Vince held out a red book.

"But I thought TJ had me for Secret Santa?"

"He did…this isn't for Secret Santa. I just, I remember you saying that you couldn't wait to get this so, I figured it'd be a good Christmas present."

"Thank you, Vince!" she hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Gretch," he kissed her on the cheek. With that, he stepped off the porch and began walking home. Gretchen put a hand to her cheek as soon as she got inside, not able to believe what had just happened.

TJ was fast asleep in his bed when a knocking at his window woke him up. He looked at the clock, which read 3:17 am. Confused and disoriented from being half asleep, he opened his window in the darkness.

"Teej," he saw familiar eyes shimmer in the darkness. She climbed inside and shut the window behind her. "Hi," she greeted quietly.

"What are you doing here? It's Christmas Eve."

"I don't know," she told him honestly. She saw TJ open his arms in the darkness, dressed in plaid pajama pants but no shirt. She greatly accepted his hug and he held her tightly. "I'm sorry. About everything."

"I'm sorry too," TJ answered, rubbing her back. "Let's just go to bed. We'll talk about everything in the morning." They got under the covers and Spinelli cuddled up to him.

"Teej…Do you think I'm a slut?" she whispered in the darkness.

"Spin! I would never think that."

"I saw the way you looked at me after I told you about everyone I got with while you were gone."

"You know I don't judge you, Spin."

"TJ, I saw the look in your eyes."

He sighed. "I was just hurt. And not just because you were getting with people other than me. I know that you have low self esteem, but guys aren't the answer to that." He tucked some hair behind her ear. "I don't want you to start sleeping around just to make yourself feel better. If you need an ego boost, call me. I'll tell you how beautiful you are and how you're the single most amazing person I've ever met in my entire life. And how I've always been so proud to be your best friend. And how completely in love with you I've always been."

"I love you too," she kissed him for the first time since he had left for school. He then held her until she fell asleep, stroking her hair. TJ, however, was wide awake, staring at the ceiling and thinking of the future. He didn't know what would happen between the two of them, or any of the gang for that matter. This wasn't some episode of their favorite show where everyone ended up at the same college and you married your childhood neighbor. In a perfect world, maybe the gang would have all gone to college together, with everyone dating exactly who they wanted to. But the world's not meant to be perfect, and TJ knew that. Maybe one day he would end up marrying Spinelli, or possibly Ashley A., or even some random girl he meets on the street. But he knew that in that moment, all he wanted to do was fall asleep with the girl he loved. And as he looked down at the sleeping girl on his chest, he fell in love with her all over again, letting his worries subside and contently closing his eyes.


End file.
